Forgotten Pasts bring New Beginnings
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: A story that takes you into the lives of two girls, Kalicko and Kira. Read as they discover new things about their pasts and as life throws everything their way.From fighting for their lives to falling in love,this story will take you into the lives of these girls as they explore the world of the shinobi.Contains:OCs and character relations. Don't like it, you don't have to read it


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **This is a collaborative work between a friend and I. Please refrain from any negativity. Now that being said... Please enjoy the story~! :)**

A man stood on the branch of a tree and watched as a little girl played by herself outside. He was angry. That woman, who some would call a lover, gave birth to a child and hid her from him. This child, if one didn't know already, was his. The little girl, whom he watched from above, was his little girl, and she had been given to another family. He gripped the bark of the tree in anger as he continued to watch the little kids avoid her. It seemed as if she was fine with them avoiding her until she walked over to them and asked to play. He grit his teeth together as they called her names like monster and freak. He watched on hopelessly as she walked away with tears in her eyes. Now that he knew where she was, all he had to do was figure out the right time to whisk her away. No more being called a freak and no more of being called monster.

"I'll come for you…"He growled out and jumped away from the tree. Yes, he'd return, over and over until he deemed it the right moment to step in to take her away from that miserable place. There was a time and place for everything and now was not the time. He sighed to himself and made his way away from the village. His black hair flowed in the wind as he walked away angrily. How dare she hide her from him! He'd have her head for that! The man sighed in frustration, knowing full well that he couldn't. She was his biggest weakness, a weakness that no one but him knew. One he'd never let anyone find out.

The man felt a breeze brush past him, it was the girl. The girl whose name that he did not know, that very same girl who was his daughter, was running past him. She'd called for her "Mother" and "Father" as she ran. They were nowhere to be seen as she fell to the ground and curled into a small shaking ball. People were yelling from a distance as if looking for her. The man turned around as if to look for the voices. Had something happened in the few seconds he had turned to leave? Two young teenage boys ran past him laughing towards the young girl. One of them picked her up b her hair as the other took her face roughly and yelled at her to open her eyes. The man was becoming angrier as the boy who held her face took a Kunai from his weapon pouch when she finally opened them.

"Kalicko hold still! This will only hurt…ALOT!" The boy said menacingly. "A monster like you deserves a slow...and painful death."

The girl who was then identified as Kalicko, screamed bloody murder. The man became enraged and sped towards them. He took the boys wrist and squeezed tightly making him let go. Then, he threw the boy into a tree with a small portion of his strength. It would not be a good idea to kill them now. It was most definitely not the best time... He glared at the other boy who let go the instant they locked eyes and ran off.

The little girl lifted her hands to her head as she sobbed loudly on the ground. The man got down onto his knees and put a hand on her head. "You're safe now." he said in what he thought was a soft voice.

She looked up at him slowly and hiccupped. This man had saved her life, to this man, she was eternally grateful. Hopefully those boys would leave her alone after this... she thought sadly to herself. "My name is Kalicko Yurisano. What's yours?" She smiled.

The man was taken by surprise by her sudden smile and introduction. It was like the things that had happened to her, hadn't happened. "Orochimaru..." He responded before standing up and walking off. Definitely was not the time to be doing anything brash like he wanted.

Kalicko looked on as Orochimaru walked away without saying anything else. She waved slowly and stood up before she shouted. "Thank you Mr. Orochimaru...!"

Orochimaru laughed silently to himself as he thought about her last words to him. She had called him Mr. Orochimaru. That was a first. He gave a smirk. If only she knew what he was capable of, she wouldn't be so thankful. If she knew who he was, she'd probably despise him. He thought as he lifted a hand and waved. He'd come again to see her, while she was unaware. He thought back to just a few moments before when she was looking up at him, her brown hair reminded him of her mother and her eyes, they were eyes like his, golden yellow serpent-like eyes. Still, even with his eyes, she still looked a lot like her mother.

"Yoshiko..." He curled his fingers inwards and balled his hands into fists. She was definitely worse than he was, and he was supposed to be the evil one.

Kalicko smiled sadly as she knew what would happen once she returned home. She turned and ran back to where she came from. Once she reached home she paused in front of the door and debated whether or not to go inside. Taking hold of the knob, Kalicko turned it and pushed the door open. She sighed to herself as she looked around and wondered why she even worried in the first place. It wasn't like anyone was ever home. No, her family was never home, never in the village. Had they abandoned her? She thought to herself as she walked inside. Kalicko closed the door behind her and trudged up the stairs towards her room. The door was always kept open so there was no need for her to even open it.

She ran into the room and jumped onto her bed before lying down. Looking around the room she realized that her room was quite plain, unlike her older brother's room which contained nothing but kunai, shuriken, scrolls, and the like. Where was he anyway? She wondered before crawling under the covers and laying her head back down on her pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep wondering the same as she always did at the end of the day. Why did everyone want her dead? Why did they keep calling her a monster? The only ones that treated her any differently were her older brother and that man who saved her. Even her parents treated her like she was the scum on the bottoms of their shoes.

A week had passed since that day and she had forgotten all about that man who saved her from the boys. Soon that week turned into a month and the month had turned into six months without an incident. She had forgotten about the months prior, but she wouldn't take a step outside. Kalicko took to reading books instead. She knew the kids weren't going to play with her no matter how many times she asked. It seemed as if something about her spooked them to their very core. There was a noise downstairs and Kalicko's head perked up from the book she was reading. Was someone actually home…? She carefully placed a bookmark into the book before closing it and placing it on the end table beside her bed.

It was her favorite book as well as the only present she'd ever received. The book had come to her by her older brother during his travels. He had been sure that she would love it and thus gave it to her. Kalicko jumped up from the bed hoping that the noise downstairs was her brother. She bounded down the stairs excitedly until she came face to face with her father. The look on his face was less than pleased. Then again, it never was when he looked at her.

"You!" He grumbled angrily at her. "What's this I hear about you injuring two harmless teenage boys?!" He yelled.

Tears formed in Kalicko's eyes as he continued to yell at her, her pleas unheard by his stubborn ears. Kalicko turned and ran back up the stairs then stopped in her tracks as she heard him say one thing. "I should have never picked you up from that doorstep!" He yelled.

Kalicko ran into her room and slammed the door before picking things up one by one and throwing them at the door while yelling. "LIAR! You're a liar!" She picked up her book and went into a corner before curling up into a small ball with it in her tiny little arms. With her last bit of fury she took whatever she had next to her and hurled it as hard as she could. Unknowingly a dragon made of fire erupted from her left arm. Kalicko wailed loudly unaware of the burning dragon flying around the room setting things on fire.

Orochimaru stood on the same tree as the months before. Something seemed amiss... He could smell something burning. Looking back down at the house, he saw flames erupt from the second floor window. Eyes widening, Orochimaru jumped down from the tree and made a mad rush towards the house. It didn't take long for the fire to spread to the next room. It was only a matter of time until the whole house was engulfed in its flames.

Orochimaru jumped towards the second story window and broke it open before grabbing onto the sill. He pulled himself up and looked around the room to see a wailing Kalicko in the corner holding onto what looked like a book. Climbing through the window, he noticed a dragon made from flames. He looked back to his daughter with a questioning look. Had she procured that? He stood before her and knelt to pick her up before she passed out. Today, it was the day that he'd take her away from this wretched place. After she passed out, he noticed the dragon slowly dissipate. Orochimaru jumped out of the window quickly and ran towards his hideout. A place where she could roam freely without being looked on as a monster, a place where he could train her, and a place where he could take care of his daughter.

"You won't have to suffer anymore little one."

When Kalicko awoke, she was no longer in her room at home, if she could even call it a home anymore. Realizing that her book was no longer with her she sat up in a panic and looked around frantically. Her book! Where did it go?! Tears formed in her eyes until she heard someone walk into the room. The man looked familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on where she'd seen him before. He was holding her book in his right hand with a smile and walked over to her before dropping it in her lap.

Kalicko picked the book up from her lap and hugged it to herself. She didn't ever want to lose that book. Finally no longer worrying about the book, Kalicko took a good look at her surroundings. Where was she anyway? Also, who was the man who stood before her? Unable to contain her curiosity, she asked the questions that had been on her mind.

"Excuse me, but where am I, and who are you sir…?"She asked the familiar looking male.

Orochimaru looked down at the girl, no expression apparent on his face. Had it been that long ago since he introduced himself to her last that she'd forget his name? Maybe… "Why, you're here in my hideout, and as for who I am…" Orochimaru debated whether or not to tell the girl that he was her blood related father. Would it be too much for her? Could she handle that one truth? He wasn't normally one to consider things like this; he was more like someone who would scheme things to get his own way. Mentally shaking his head, he thought better of it and decided not to reveal that sort of information just yet. She was still just a child after all. Though, not just a child, she was HIS child; his one and only. "I am called Orochimaru little one."

Kalicko looked up at the man with a sudden realization. This was the man she had forgotten; the man who had saved her from those terrible teenage boys. Her mind then went to the man she had called father all those years and tears formed in her eyes. She had been left on a doorstep…? Did her real parents not want her? Was it because they thought she was a monster as well? "Father told me that I was left on a doorstep…" She started. "I'm not his real daughter."

Orochimaru's eyes widened a degree. A doorstep? His fingers then curled into a fist in anger. Was this the reason for the fire? Had that man really torn down her entire world, telling her that everything had been a lie? His thoughts were interrupted by Kalicko speaking up once more.

"If I was left on a doorstep, who are my real parents…? Did they hate me too? Do you think they ever think about me?" She went on in tears with more questions that were on her mind.

He couldn't help but want to pull the little girl into his arms and comfort her but, refrained. Instead, he sat at the foot of the bed and looked at her. Without hesitation he replied. "Every day. I bet they think about you every day."


End file.
